La pantera Eli 1
by Megaman Eli
Summary: Blakk queria aun venganza contra Eli Shane y mediante sustancias radiactivas ellos se transforman mediante la metamorfosis en animales salvajes para Blakk se transformo en un temible lobo, y para Eli transformandolo en una pantera a partir de esta transformación la vida de Eli cambiara afectando su relación con Trixie ¿Y que tal se lo tomara ella al saber que es una pantera?
1. Metamorfosis primera parte

_**Mission Start**_

Un nuevo fic que presentar donde relata que 1 meses después de Copy Eli; Eli Shane y el Dr. Blakk se convierten en algo que nadie se esperaría utilizando la metamorfosis cambiando la vida de Eli para siempre. Empezemos:

"_**La pantera Eli 1"**_

**1)Metamorfosis (1)=El lobo Blakk**

1 mes después de derrotar a Copy Eli, también la verdad sobre Eli y de haber destruido su nueva guarida las cosas habían cambiado mucho nuestro Elixie se la pasaba cada dia como pareja inseparable, ahora que tenían tiempo siempre salían a todas partes de Bajoterra tomado de las manos, dándose besos en los labios, abrazados, sin importarles quien los veía ni siquiera Kord que siempre los molestaba a cada momento.

El "Te amo" era lo mas se decían entre ellos jamas se había visto a una pareja como ellos, pero también el mal había hecho cosas, Blakk nuevamente quería venganza contra Eli y la banda de Shane.

Cada pensaba como lo derrotaba, su ira que sentía hacia el de no poder controlar a Bajoterra hacia que perdia su conocimiento cada vez loco se volvia con solo tratar de eliminar al Shane y con sus creaciones que no servían de nada tal como lo era el virus y Copy hasta que otra idea se le vino a la mente.

-Hora de trabajar, se dijo a si mismo Blakk.

_**Actualmente en el refugio Shane….**_

Era de noche Eli no podía dormir, por mas que cerraba sus ojos era inútil, aparte también sentía unas sensaciones medio extrañas pero cuando abrió sus ojos no veía nada todo estaba oscuro y no era ningún sueño era lo pensaba el Shane, lo mas extraño es que no podía moverse estaba paralizado todo su cuerpo lo único que podía hacer era escuchar y ver.

De pronto se le acerco alguien que era de color violeta y era igual a Eli, era Bill que al parecer traía malas noticias, como Eli no podía hablar solo podía escucharlo.

-Eli me alegro de verte otra vez pero me temo que Bajoterra esta en peligro nuevamente, este del Dr. Blakk no se como lo hizo pero logro conseguir sustancias radiactivas y creo con eso una bomba atomica, su intención es lanzarla contra la gente que vive en Bajoterra quiere convertirlos a todos en animales o criaturas depende de lo halla construido y si no funciona construyo una inmensa torre que afortunadamente no llegaba tan algo con esa torre abrirá otro Terraportal para traer a un inmenso ejercicio del tiempo, decía el pelimorado aparte mostrándole como si fueran predicciones utilizando su energía como lo harian mas o menos, siguió hablando:

-Aparte ese payaso con esas sustancias se la inyectara ya que encontró la manera de combinar su sangre, no se en que se convertira pero no es nada bueno, ya sabes que hacer…..aparte también hay un problema perdóname por decir esto pero tu también te convertiras en un animal muy poderoso que no te puedo decir en que pero con el tiempo ya lo sabras cual fue el motivo por el que te convertiste perdóname por esto pero no hay otra salida …. pero si te puedo prometer algo si logras controlarte a ti mismo después de tu nueva habilidad la metamorfosis ya que también tu sangre es también compatiblecon estas sustancias te ayudare todo lo que pueda no puedo hacer mas esta vez ahora depende de como lo hagas…., termino de hablar por un momento, no impacto tanto a Eli lo que su hermano le dijo pero la parte en donde dijo de la metamorfosis, en que se convertirá lo inquieta un poco, quera hablarle pero aun moverse ya era tarde el pelimorado junto sus manos apareciendo un destello.

-Ahora Eli vuelve a tu habitación despierta ojo estas soñando con los ojos abiertos no con cerrados esto no es un sueño, diciendo el destello hizo cerrar sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos noto que estaba en su habitación le preocupaba del nuevo asunto y mucho.

-Cielos ¿Y ahora que hago?, se preguntaba fijo su vista hacia la ventana para ver que era de dia, no quería quedarse ahí necesita salir afuera para tranquilizarse un poco lo necesitaba pero antes de salir.

-Gracias hermano por avisarme lo que se viene, dio gracias al pelimorado por alertarlo del peligro, y salio del cuarto.

Ya bajando las escaleras no tardo mucho toparse con sus amigos y novia viéndolos desayunar.

-Buenos días Eli ¿Qué tal dormiste?, preguntaba el troll, ante su pregunta el peliazul dijo otra cosa sabia que no era hora de decirles la verdad por el momento.

-Ah nada solo una pesadilla….es todo, respondio el Shane muy rápido bajando su cabeza un poco para que no lo detectaran su mentira, pero la ojiverde no se creyo ni una palabra a su novio ni sus amigos un tanto.

-Eli, mientras se acercaba al chico Shane quien tragaba saliva muy fuertemente pensando que hacer, continuo hablando:

-Puedes decirnos que pasa no te asustes, lo tomaba de la mano para darle confianza, justo cuando iba a hablar la alarma del refugio se encendio al igual que la pantalla y la persona de quien se trataba era Blakk.

-Blakk ¿Es que nunca te rindes?, grito el Shane.

-Ja j aja j aja j aja ja Eli en un gusto volver a encontrarnos ven tu y tus amigos y tu novia de inmediato a la guarida o sino no, alejándose de la pantalla mostrándoles una bomba atómica que iba a lanzar, luego la pantalla se apago.

-Muy bien es hora de detener a Blakk, dijo el topoide.

-Es una trampa pero no nos detendrá, dijo el Troll, dicho esto todos se fueron a buscar sus lanzadoras y babosas, luego de hacer esto fueron a sus mecas se subieron y partieron hacia la guarida de Blakk.

En el camino todos se veian muy animados menos Eli que no dejaba de pensar en lo dijo su hermano:

-"Tu también te convertiras en un animal muy poderoso que no te puedo decir en que pero con el tiempo ya lo sabras cual fue el motivo", era lo que no se lo sacaba de la cabeza aunque simulaba estar animado aparte también había otra cosa que no se sacaba de la cabeza.

-"Se esta cumpliendo lo que dijo mi hermano", pensó el peliazul preocupándose aun mas

No tardaron mucho para ver la guarida de Blakk de muy lejos asi que también estacionaron sus mecas lejos de su guarida, luego de caminar hacia la guarida vieron afuera a varios hombres de Blakk y también a sus dos secuaces Twist y Nachos y en la puerta a Blakk.

-Sabia que vendrías hijo de Will Shane…fue la ultima vez que frustraste mis planes ya me canse de perder y no volverá a suceder, gritaba Blakk ya que estaba muy lejos de Eli.

-Eso lo veremos Blakk, contesto el Shane, Blakk muy molesto ordeno atacarlos mientras entraba a su guarida, mientras que la banda de Shane luchaba contra ellos.

Eli se abrió paso para poder entrar a la guarida cerro para que nadie lo molestara mientras corria para perseguir a Blakk ya que lo había visto, luego de correr tanto ambos entraron a un cuarto muy grande, era el mismo cuarto en donde tenia bomba atómica.

-No voy a dejar que dispares esa bomba Blakk….rindete, grito muy molesto Eli, pero Blakk solamente reia.

-Yo hago lo que yo quiero, decía mientras tomaba con su mano un pequeño frasco que tenia forma de agujón, el Shane sabia muy bien lo que pasaría asi que intento detenerlo.

-No lo hagas Blakk no lo podras controlar ¡Detente ahora!, grita Eli pero era inútil Blakk se lo había inyectado cuando de repente cayo al piso moviéndose como una serpiente mientras que Eli podía ver en que lo convertiría la metamorfosis.

Las manos de Blakk se volvían peludas y creían un poco mas al igual que su cara y el resto de su cuerpo, su ropa se desgarraba cada vez mas, su nariz se convirtió en un gran hocico, la metamorfosis había terminado Blakk era un animal y Eli reconocio a este tipo de animal.

Era un lobo iguales a los que había visto algunas veces pero este lobo era aun mas grande que los que había visto.

-Eres "El lobo Blakk" lo esto ya esta hecho, dijo moviendo su cabeza a los lados al ver que pasaba lo que tenia que pasar.

De pronto Blakk que ya era un lobo nuevamente se tiro al piso moviéndose como serpiente otra vez, Eli podía ver como ahora se convertia nuevamente en humano al terminar Blakk se paro.

-Lo que viste fue la demostración a partir de entonces realmente la metamorfosis funcionara…..ahora es hora de que lanze esta bomba, dijo Blakk teniendo todo listo solamente tenia que presionar el botón pero antes de que lo lograra Eli disparo a Burpy destruyendo ese botón, esto hizo que Blakk se enfadara y mucho.

-Se acabo esta vez no voy a dejar pasártela Eli observa como tus amigos se convierten en bestias j aja ja, al decir esto reconfiguro la donde iba a estallar la bomba apuntando a la banda de Shane y de inmediato logro el botón que había destruido el Shane y lo presiono, mientras que Eli corrió hacia la puerta para avisar a sus amigos del peligro que corrian al igual que Blakk lo alcanzaba para alertar a sus secuases.

Eli logro llegar a la puerta y cuando la abrió los guardias y secuases de Blakk y sus amigos dejaron de pelear todos veian como Eli corria rápidamente a donde estaban sus amigos, al llegar.

-Hay que alejarnos Blakk disparo la bomba hacia aquí sino no nos quedamos detrás de algo nos alcanzara, muy rápidamente hablaba el Shane todos al escuchar eso le entendieron y empezaron a correr mientras que Blakk se paro en la puerta.

-Vamos o quieren convertirse en bestias, grito Blakk a sus secuases y guardias que de inmediato entraron a la guarida menos Blakk que cargo una babosa explosiva en su lanzadora apuntando a la pelirroja y de inmediato la disparo dando en el blanco.

Kord y Pronto ya estaban detrás de una roca pero Trixie cayo al suelo inconsciente por la babosa malvada, Eli se dio la vuelta y vio muy molesto y furioso desde lejos como Blakk se reia mientras cerraba su puerta, no había tiempo la bomba ya estaba tocar el suelo, el Shane de inmediato fue adonde estaba su novia la levanto como la había echo antes y la llevo donde estaban mas o menos sus amigos.

Justo antes de que Eli llegara la pelirroja abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como Eli la levanto tratando de salvarla, el Shane había encontrado una roca y la puso ahí pero no había espacio suficiente para Eli muy cerca había otra roca se dirigio ahí para intentar protegerse de la explosión, justo antes de llegar Eli salto para llegar detrás de la roca pero no llego a tiempo.

La bomba había estallado libero las sustancias, era tan fuerte que alcanzo a Eli en el aire, el Shane no pudo moverse al sentir la sustancia sintió como si varias babosas electroshock lo atacaran a la vez eran tan insoportable que no pudo evitar gritar.

-AAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh, gritaba muy fuerte el Shane, la pelirroja la invadia toda la preocupación.

-Eli…NO, también ella gritaba pero no podía acercase aun, la sustancia luego de un rato desaparecio, Eli estaba en el suelo de pecho y la pelirroja y sus amigos fueron de inmediato hacia el le dieron la vuelta para ver como estaba.

-Aun respira, dijo la pelirroja.

-Debemos llevarlo de inmediato al refugio no sabemos que tiene esta sustancia hora irnos, dicho esto pusieron a Eli en su meca y los demás se fueron subieron a sus mecas dirigiéndose hacia el refugio teniendo cuidado de dejar caer a Eli de su meca.

Al llegar…

_**Primer capitulo aquí termina un poco largo asi me gusta si les gusto o no les gusto déjenlo en los reviews**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**Mission complete**_


	2. Metamorfosis segunda parte

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí viene la segunda parte de este capitulo.

**2)Metamorfosis (2)=La pantera Eli**

Lo primero que hicieron fue bajar de sus mecas al llegar al garaje y con cuidado bajaron a Eli de su meca y lo llevaron al sofá mientras el troll traía su nuevo aparato que construyo para analizar por dentro cualquier cosa tenia forma y el color de una madera cuadrada y lo uso con Eli.

Primero empezó de su cabeza hasta sus pies y luego al revés.

-¿Y estará bien?, preguntaba la pelirroja desesperada.

-Según este aparato indica signos vitales su estado esta normal, respondio Kord.

-¿Estas seguro? No sabemos que sustancia era esa acaso no le hara ningún efecto, dio otra pregunta al troll.

-No se la verdad necesitaría una muestra de esa sustancia pero es una locura abria que entrar en la guarida de Blakk, respondio y tenia razón, después de decir esto nadie hablo por un momento todos se sentían incomodos.

-Lleva a Eli a su cuarto yo estare en el patio trasero necesito estar sola un momento, diciendo esto salio hacia patio de atrás la actitud de la pelirroja llamaba la atención del troll pero mejor no molestar pensaba e hizo caso pasando un brazo por su cuello llevo al Shane a su habitación.

Una que lo puso en su cama salio de su habitación para dejarlo descansar y se fue a hacer sus cosas.

_**Con Eli….**_

Cinco minutos después de que el mecanico se fuera el peliazul abrió sus ojos apenas, su cabeza le dolia mucho y sentía demasiadas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se sento vio a su babosa infierno acercase y subir a su hombro, quería saber como estaba su dueño, la babosa solo chillo algunas palabras que el Shane no pudo entender.

-Estoy bien Burpy, le dijo un poco débil su voz del Shane, su babosa intento animarlo ya que lo veía medio deprimido.

Eli fijo su vista en su babosa que saltaba alegremente, pero cuando después del quinto salto que dio el Shane se asusto un poco, veía a su babosa quieto en el aire era como si estaba congelado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, se preguntaba y no tardo mucho para que el también le ocurria mas o menos lo mismo, no podía moverse ni hablar solamente como la otra vez oir y ver.

Todo lo que veía ya no era su cuarto sino veía el patio trasero y muy cerca de el a su novia sentada en una piedra, se le notaba que estaba triste, como el peliazul sabia que era ahora el se sentía un poco igual a ella hasta que una luz blanca apareció haciendo que Eli viera solo todo de blanco.

La luz duro poco rato y desaparecio, cuando el Shane vio en donde estaba ahora, lo reconocio por la cosas que veía, estaba en la guarida de Blakk y también veía a Blakk congelado también al pelimorado apoyado en su hombro.

-Esta pasando Eli muy pronto la metamorfosis en ti empezara pronto debes prepararte aparte también ve esto Eli, diciendo esto vio un destello blanco por 1 segundo haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad aunque Eli estaba ahí Blakk no podía verlo pero el si.

-Se acerca la noche y cuando empieze la metamorfosis lo primero que hare será cazar a la novia de Eli Shane y destruila es mi venganza por haber frustrado mis planes, era lo que escuchaba decir de Blakk, nuevamente el destello apareció congelando todo y también apareciendo el pelimorado.

-Ten cuidado de noche ocurria y te enfrentaras a Blakk pero transformados se que puedes con el yo estoy seguro de eso, haciendo un gran pausa continuo hablando:

-Pero eso no es lo único recuerdas del TerraPortal de esa torre ya esta totalmente terminado pero tardara muchos días en tener suficiente potencia para activarlo debes evitar que lo hagan Bajoterra estará en bajo peligro si cruzan ese portal y será muy difícil detenerlos la cosa es grave sobre todo a lo que te enfrentaras con el tiempo ten cuidado hermano, termino de hablar devolviendo a Eli a donde estaba sentando en la cama de su cuarto, luego de otro destello todo volvió a su curso, su babosa que estaba en el aire cayo en su hombro dejando de saltar ya que no lograba alegrar a su dueño y se bajo de su hombro para ir con las otras babosas, mientras Eli seguía sentado muy pensativo por lo que dijo Bill.

Se hacia de noche en Bajoterra, Eli y Blakk ambos esperaban la metamorfosis, no solo ocurria eso la pelirroja había salido también con su cabeza bajada y sin su babosas.

_**En la guarida de Blakk…..**_

Blakk quería saber como estaba la torre que construyeron y para eso fue a ver a Maurice que estaba a cargo, lo encontró en un cuarto.

-Maurice ¿Cómo va la TerraPortal?, pregunto Blakk.

-Todo esta bien solo que hay problema necesita mas tiempo para que su energía sea suficiente tardara unos días, respondio Maurice un poco asustado por lo que iba a responderle su jefe.

-No esta mal me encargare de Shane atacando lo que mas quiere sigue trabajando Maurice, dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

-Si señor, respondio Maurice.

Se dirigía a otro cuarto, ya estando ahí había una gran ventana roja donde se acerco para ver si era de noche totalmente y lo era.

-Que empiece la transformación , diciendo esto se volvió a tirar al suelo y moviéndose como serpiente empezaba a cambiar en su forma lobo, sus manos cabeza todo cambiaba hasta que termino nuevamente ya era el lobo Blakk.

-Hora de cazar, se dijo Blakk utilizando su olfato podía sentir en donde estaba Trixie asi que fue a donde estaba ella.

_**Con Eli en el refugio…**_

Eli ya no se sentía tan bien las sensaciones se hacían mas fuertes, era tan insoportable que fue a una esquina de su habitación como estaba con las luces apagadas fue a la esquina que tenia sombra total agachado con sus rodillas hasta los pies en el suelo incluyendo sus manos estaba asi por un rato no pudo soportar mas.

Cuando puso su mano en la luz que pasaba de la ventana muy cerca de el vio que se ponía peluda y al tocarse su cara y sus brazos también lo estaban y se hacia mas rápido cada vez mas, el Shane sabia muy lo que ocurria.

-La metamorfosis, decía sin poder dejar ver como cambiaba, sus manos ya tenían suficiente pelo ahora sus manos cambiaban de forma sus uñas se convertían en garras lo mismo a sus pies y su cuerpo al igual que Blakk le crecia un osico no tan largo como el de Blakk, sus orejas se volvían mas pequeñas y redondas, sus dientes eran mas filosos y muy punteagudos la ropa se desgarraba a excepción de su cinturón de pecho también una muy larga cola tenia.

Luego de un rato la metamorfosis había terminado y cuando Eli abrió sus ojos lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al espejo que tenia aunque fue ahí caminando con sus cuatro patas que tenia, al llegar pudo contemplar como era, por su apariencia era un gato gigante osea una pantera negra.

-Asi que es esto en lo que me converti una pantera, dijo el peliazul, por un lado era genial pero por el otro no puede ser pensaba, podía escuchar mas de lo que podía ver mejor, oler mejor y otras habilidades mas.

-Por que me siento normal como si fuera un humano, se preguntaba ya que no sentía nada extraño aparte de como estaba podía controlarse tranquilamente, de pronto su olfato sentía a alguien muy lejos y detecto de quien era.

-Trixie ¿Qué hace ahí fuera?, se preguntaba preocupado pero también detectaba a alguien a quien odiaba tanto por el momento.

-Este Blakk encima transformado en lobo no dejare que la lastime, después de haber dicho esto sin pensar dos veces salio por la ventana pero al saltar siempre tenia que llevar sus patas delanteras hacia adelante como para cazar a alguien y también podia caer sin problemas.

Ya afuera del refugio corrió donde sentía el rastro de Trixie antes de que fuera tarde, también también podía correr mas rápido que nunca, mas rápido que el expreso metro babosa, llegaría mas rápido.

En su camino notaba que cuando pasaba por las sombras no podía verse la sombra lo camuflaba de cualquier peligro, esto es aun genial pensaba el Shane.

2 minutos después Eli llego al lugar que era caverna pequeña un poquito tarde, ocultándose en las sombras veía a Trixie muy asustada ya que el lobo Blakk le gruñía mostrando sus colmillos.

-Yo soy la pantera Eli y no dejare a Blakk continuar con sus planes ni que lastime a Trixie, se dijo a si mismo listo para atacar a Blakk….

_**Hasta aquí segundo capitulo el otro capitulo de dos a tres días.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	3. Sin secretos

_**Mission Start**_

Tercer capitulo alla vamos

**3)Pelea revivida**

Inmediatamente salio de su camuflaje saltando hacia donde estaba Blakk logrando sorprenderlo atacándolo casi de frente, un poco de costado salvando a Trixie.

Haciendole caer de costado se había empezado a molestar mucho.

-¿Quién eres tu?, preguntaba Blakk en el suelo.

-Adivina…..a alguien que intentaste acabar, respondio Eli como estos dos estaban transformados en animales podían entenderse, Blakk con la respuesta que le dio el Shane se dio cuenta de que era el.

-Es imposible debiste haberte ido, decía Blakk sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-Talvez pero no hasta que frustre tus planes, respondio el Shane alejándose un poco de el.

-YA lo veremos no dejare que intervengas con lo construi muéstrame de lo que estas hecho Eli, dijo Blakk levantándose nuevamente.

Ambos se miraban fijamente mientras caminaban en círculos, la pelirroja que aun estaba asustaba quería alejarse de ahí pero el miedo que sentía no la dejaba solo pudo observar a los animales caminando aun en círculos sabiendo también que cualquier instante empezarían a pelear.

Ya de tanto caminar pararon, el lobo Blakk empezó a aullar muy fuerte por 5 segundos, al parar mostro sus colmillos hacia el Shane para intimidarlo pero no funciono, para la pantera Eli eso no era nada, hizo lo mismo que Blakk, rugiendo también fuerte incluso mas que Blakk, mostrando también sus colmillos.

Hasta que empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba el otro, saltando los dos al mismo tiempo y al chocarse entre si empezó la pelea entre los dos enemigos.

Dandose zarpazos muy fuertes al igual mordiéndose un poco no paraban ni un segundo hasta se escuchaba los ruidos que hacían cuando se enfadaban o chillaban por el dolor que también sentían un poco, era tan fuerte que ninguno salía victorioso por el momento.

En cambio Trixie por una razón extraña sentía que el animal de color negro la estaba protegiendo era extraño para ella, solamente veía aun sentía el miedo impidiéndola moverse.

Siguiendo con su pelea Blakk utilizo su cabeza para empujar al Shane y lo hizo, Eli estaba por los aires un momento y luego cayo de costado, cuando intentaba levantarse Blakk puso sus dos patas delanteras un poco abajo del cuello un poco largo que tenia Eli.

-Te supere estas perdido…no tienes ningún derecho a poseer la metamorfosis, gritaba Blakk riéndose.

-Creo que no lo has comprendido eres tu quien no tiene ningún derecho a usarlo solo haz adquirido el poder destructivo y que hay de lo demás, respondio Eli molesto.

-Mira quien….. habla, dijo, le había dado un zarpazo demasiado fuerte en su cuello con sus garras dejando una gran herida, Eli solo rugia por el dolor que sintió mientras Blakk aullaba en señal de victoria.

-Ahora mira como acabo con tu novia, dijo Blakk con tono molesto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Trixie.

Esta vez Eli estaba en verdad muy molesto, levantándose al instante.

-No dejare que toques a Trixie, dijo dando un salto hacia Blakk, como estaba atrás del Shane logro aterrizar en su espalda, parado y clavándole también sus garras en su cuello bajo con sus patas de atrás al piso y sorprendiendo a Blakk lo arrojo girando hacia atrás.

Blakk recibió el impacto y ahora el chillaba por el dolor intenso que sentía en el suelo de costado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, preguntaba Blakk sorprendido y enojado al vez por lo que le hizo.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando me subestimas Blakk, respondio el Shane rugiendo haciendo huir a Blakk.

-Esto no ha terminado Eli Shane cuando me recupere volveré por ti, gritaba Blakk huyendo.

Ahora sin Blakk Eli pudo tranquilizarse un poco aunque no mucho la herida que le dejo dolia mucho además también podía ver en el suelo como una gota de su sangre había caído, no había tiempo que perder, lentamente se acerco a la pelirroja que aun estaba asustada por ver que se acercaba a ella mas.

Totalmente a su lado Trixie cerro sus ojos pensando que seria su fin pero cuando no pasaba nada abrió de nuevo sus ojos y noto que el animal negro estaba sentado, ella también lo hizo porque veía algo por su pecho.

Aun asustada se acerco y reconocio el objeto que llevaba era el cinturón de pecho de Eli, luego de alejarse y ver los ojos de la pantera también noto que eran azules, iguales a los de Eli ahora Trixie sabia la verdad, se arrodillo en vez de sentarse y viendo sin parar a la pantera le dijo:

-Eli ¿Eres tu?, preguntaba con su voz débil llevándose la mano a su boca, el Shane solo le dijo si con la cabeza.

-Asi que es esto lo que te hizo la sustancia de esa bomba, dijo preocupándose mas, Eli al poder ver la preocupación sin limites de su novia utilizando su garra empezó a escribir en la tierra, la pelirroja lo lee mientras escribia.

-"Trixie tienes razón la sustancia radiactiva debería haberme matado pero sobrevivi con una nueva habilidad que es la metamorfosis convirtiéndome en esto una pantera negra y la verdad siento cosas que jamas sentí antes.

Recuerdas que te conte sobre Bill ya no en mis sueños sino con los ojos abiertos el me dijo que esto pasaría no importaba como pero si pasaría, también me dijo que mi sangre es compatible con esta sustancia lo mismo que Blakk el ya es lobo es peligroso sino lo detenemos lamento que te enteres de esto Trixie enserio perdóname…..tambien por lo de hace rato", termino de escribir bajando su cabeza a punto de llorar pero la pelirroja la levanto con su mano.

-Descuida Eli me salvaste de Blakk y es cierto que tu amigo Bill te dijo todo eso al menos me alegro de estes aquí todavía como te dije antes cuando derrotaste por ultima vez a Blakk no importa si eres una copia del original…..tambien ya se ahora que es una pantera, como ella no sabia lo que era ya que Eli todavía faltaba algunas cosas decirles a sus amigos sobre lo que había en la superficie esta era una de esas, siguió hablando:

-Eli vámonos a casa luego mañana veremos que hacer con Blakk y los demás estas de acuerdo, preguntaba Trixie, Eli no supo que decir pensaba que la situación empeoraría mas pero no se lo había tomado bien aunque lo viera asi.

-De acuerdo, dijo Eli aunque Trixie No la entendio pero por la sonrisita que mostraba era un si pensaba, interesantemente su novia le había dado un abrazo a su novio aunque era una pantera, Eli se quedo muy mudo y nervioso por lo que pasaba, pero aun asi le devolvió el abrazo teniendo cuidado de no usar sus garras para lastimarla, aunque para los dos fue raro el abrazo que se daban entre una humana y un animal era muy raro.

Al dejar de abrazarse otra situación se había presentado la sangre empezaba a salir cada vez mas gotas de la herida del cuello del Shane.

-Oh no tu herida es grave debemos irnos ahora, dijo la pelirroja invadida por la preocupación pero tamben estaba muy cansada para seguir, Eli se había ofrecido a llevarla a pesar de como estaba, Trixie se negó temia de que le pasara algo a su herida pero aun siguió insistiendo.

Un guardia los había visto aunque se había asustado mucho por ver a Eli que de inmediato disparo una babosa malvada granada y huyo de ahí.

Eli y Trixie se percataron y fue tarde al intentar esquivar ambos cayeron al suelo, el Shane si se pudo levantar pero Trixie se había desmayado, Eli supo quien era gracias a su olfato pero no era el momento de perseguirlo tardo un poco para levantar a la pelirroja sus dos brazos pasando por su cuello, su cabeza apoyada a la suya sentada en su espalda bueno no tanto estaba echada.

Rapidamente Eli corria con sus 4 patas hacia el refugio pero cada su herida emperaba mas y mas no iba a resistir mucho mas.

Finalmente llegaron al refugio al parecer todo las luces estaban apagadas era mas de media noche, Eli utilizando sus garras escalo la pared del refugio que lo llevaba a su cuarto, al llegar la puso en su cama e intento ver como estaba pero era tarde la sangre que fluia de su herida ya no era gotas sino choreaba hacia el suelo, Eli se mareaba mucho al igual que perdia la consciencia, tratado de mantenerse de pie no pudo lograrlo, asi que cayo al piso de costado el también se había desmayado.

Cinco minutos después Eli empezaba a cambiar sus patas se combertian en manos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo su pelo se combertía en su ropa normal su osico igual fue desapareciendo, sus dientes también, la metamorfosis volvia a Eli a su forma humana, pero ambos el y la pelirroja estaba desmayados…..

Al dia siguiente…..

_**Tercero hasta aquí eso me recuerda tenia que arreglar la imagen ya que no se ve a todo completo y lo hize ya actualizare pronto estén atentos dentro de dos días.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	4. Peligrosamente

_**Mission Start**_

No se me ocurrio tantas ideas en este capitulo

**4)Peligrosamente**

Amanecía en Bajoterra también en el refugio Shane y la primera en despertarse fue Trixie poniendo su mano en cabeza, no recordaba lo ultimo que paso de noche solamente que se había desmayado y luego que se preguntaba mentalmente, al mirar a su alrededor noto que estaba en la habitación de Eli.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, se preguntaba, se sento en su cama y vio a Eli tirado en el piso de costado a su lado.

-Eli, dijo la ojiverde pero no decía nada el Shane, cuando se paro empezó a asustarse mucho por lo que veía, atrás de su cuello había un pequeño charco de sangre, cuando se arrodillo y volteo un poco su cuerpo para ver como estaba su herida.

Luego de voltearlo se asustaba y preocupaba aun mas, su herida estaba aun abierta como era muy grande no podía cerrarse o hacerse costra y el charco a su lado era porque Eli se había desangrado toda la noche.

-Eli resiste por favor, dijo mientras corria por una toalla humeda y una larga venda y luego hacia el Shane para curarlo.

Al llegar se arrodillo a su lado lo levanto un poco y con la toalla humeda apretaba bien fuerte en su herida para evitar que salga sangre, estuvo por unos minutos asi hasta que dejo de apretarlo y con la larga venda tapaba todo su cuello también se tardo un poco mientras lo vendaba, después de terminar lo llevo hasta su cama.

-Descuida Eli no me moveré de aquí hasta que despiertes, dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía una silla al lado de su cama y se quedo ahí hasta que se durmió.

5 horas después…..

Trixie aun se encontraba dormida pero Eli empezaba a despertarse apenas su herida aun dolia mucho y también notaba que tenia una venda en su cuello y que su novia estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Gra….cias Trixie, tampoco podía hablar normal por el momento, sin hacer ruido se paro de su cama y salio de su habitación sin despertarla, bajaba por las escaleras directamente hacia la puerta del refugio, al llegar salio del refugio alejándose mas del refugio.

Caminando por varios minutos llego a un lugar de Bajoterra pero no solo estaba el sino también Blakk ambos habían venido hasta aquí para continuar con su pelea ya que por alguna razón presentían ambos que vendrían hasta aqui

-Asi que viniste Eli, dijo Blakk con una sonrisa alegre y malvada a la vez.

-Tenia sospechas además sentí que vendrías hasta aquí Blakk, respondio el Shane.

-Acabemos con esto voy a vengarme por lo que me hiciste ayer aun me sigue doliendo, decía muy furioso Blakk señalándole su brazo derecho que era donde tenia el dolor.

-Tu también me dejaste una herida muy profunda Blakk apenas me estoy sanando por tu culpa Blakk, contestaba el Shane molestándose aun mas lo dos.

Luego de hablar Blakk nuevamente se transformaba en lobo, en cambio Eli recordando las lecciones que Bill le había enseñado intento concentrase para utilizar la metamorfosis y funciono, por segunda vez Eli se transformaba en pantera ya sabia ahora como controlar esta habilidad.

Terminada la transformación nuevamente hicieron lo mismo que ayer, primero corrieron en donde estaba el otro y saltaron continuando otra vez su pelea, con el estado que se encontraban ambos era muy difícil saber quien saldría victorioso.

Ya que los dos hasta ahora no lograba ninguno tomar ventaja asi que se separaron y antes de que pudieran atacarse otra vez no pudieron.

A Blakk toda su pata le dolia mucho haciendo que caiga al suelo y para Eli la herida cubierta por la venda se había manchado de su sangre, al parecer su herida se abrió de nuevo ambos vieron su situación en la que estaban.

-Rindete Eli no luches mas estas desangrando y continuas luchando perderas tu herida es de peligro, dijo Blakk.

-Y tu también tu pata se lastimara si luchas quieres eso, preguntaba el Shane.

-Tienes suerte de que mi pata me duela, había convencido a Blakk.

-Y tu también tienes suerte de que mi herida se haya abierto, respondio Eli poniendo su pata derecha hacia la parte izquierda de su cuello donde estaba su herida,

Nuevamente utilizaron la metamorfosis para volver a su forma humana, ya terminado Eli y Blakk fueron por caminos separados, ya estando lejos del otro fueron lo mas rápido posible Blakk a la guarida y Eli al refugio.

Tardando unos minutos Eli llego al refugio pero antes de entrar se toco la mancha de sangre que tenia la venda por la herida afortunadamente paro de sangrar.

-Gracias, dijo el Shane y entro al refugio, no había nadie en la sala estaba de suerte sin hacer ruido subio las escaleras directo a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con cuidado noto que la pelirroja aun estaba dormida no se había dado cuenta de que se fue, rápidamente fue a su cama a echarse y justo a tiempo ya que Trixie se estaba despertando, asi que cerro sus ojos y volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda no quería que vea la venda manchada.

Ya despierta vio a Eli quien fingia dormir.

-Parece que esta durmiendo, dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de verlo, Eli seguía fingiendo estar dormido.

-Ay Eli si me pudieras escuchar ahora….queria decirte lo siento por lo de ayer por mi culpa te hicieron esa herida y también toda la noche estuviste desangrándote solamente para protegerme por favor Eli perdóname si me escuchas, ahora ella suplicaba que Eli la perdonara, para el Shane podía escucharlo y enserio quería hablarle, asi que dejo de fingir, abrió sus ojos miro a su novia quien se habia sorprendido mucho y aliviada también.

-No te eches la culpa de esa manera Trixie nunca me molestaría por eso y lo sabes, respondio el Shane, una sonrisa se le hacia a Trixie que sin pensarlo dos veces se echo y abrazo al Shane de lado teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida, aparte también se había dado cuenta de la mancha de la venda.

-Parece que tu herida se abrió de nuevo, preguntaba la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes ya paso luego me curaras, respondio el Shane, ambos abrazados se quedaron asi hasta que le sueño nuevamente vencio a Trixie otra vez y cuando estaba el mas por dormirse, sintió otra vez esa sensación lo mismo que le paso ayer cuando Burpy se había congelado, Eli sabia muy bien que era, no tardo mucho para que ese destello blanco apareciera ya no estando en su cuarto sino en otro lugar.

Esta vez Eli podía moverse con tranquilidad y también hablar de pronto se apareció a su lado el pelimorado.

-Hola hermano, dijo el pelimorado.

-Hola, respondio el peliazul.

-Me entere de la herida que te hizo Blakk no debes inquietarte tanto por eso aunque si es de peligro ….pero no todo es peligrosamente peligroso ten eso en cuenta Eli, termino de hablar haciendo que el peliazul piense por un momento.

-Tiene razón Bill lo hare aparte también creo que ya se porque las otras veces no podía moverme solo hablar y escuchar, dijo Eli.

-Antes de irme hay algo que quiero que aprendas…para eso debes ir a la caverna Trixie pero no solo sino con tu novia cuando lleguen piensen en las hermoso que les paso a ustedes dos y veras que pasara luego es una sorpresa pero no hay tiempo ya es de noche deben darse prisa, el peliazul se ubico a lo que se referia pero lo que se preguntaba era toda la tarde tan rapido paso se preguntaba en su mente.

-De acuerdo hermano lo hare, respondiéndole también si con la cabeza.

-Suerte Eli no vayas tan rápido sino tu herida empeorara aun mas adiós Eli, diciendo esto otro destello paso e Eli volvió a donde estaba en su habitación, inmediatamente se paro haciendo que la pelirroja se despertara.

-Eli ¿Que pasa?, preguntaba Trixie.

-Voy a salir ahora mismo Bill me dijo algo que pasara y necesito que me acompañes en un lugar muy especial que dices, le ofrecia extendiéndole la mano a su novia quien un poco dudosa acepto.

-Sujetate bien, dijo Eli mientras se transformaba en pantera, al terminar la pelirroja aun dudando mucho se subio a la espalda de la pantera Eli y agarrándose de su pecho, Eli salto por la ventana…

_**Cuarto capitulo terminado esto de la inspiración que dicen es difícil, no hay tantas ideas sino se esta muy inspirado a mi me pasa eso creo, extraño, en fin espero los reviews.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	5. Regeneración

_**Mission Start**_

Lo se me tarde un poco.

**5)Encuentro**

Una caída no muy brusca, ningún problema al aterrizar, ya afuera del refugio empezó a correr muy rápido, Trixie se daba cuenta a la velocidad que iba, de lo tardaba horas solo tardaba minutos, era increíble asi pensaba aunque también le preocupaba que chocara con algo ya que era de noche, pero Eli podía mejor que nunca ver mas que todo sobre la noche y con su sentido de olfato jamas podrían perderse.

Muy cerca de la caverna Trixie, Eli dejaba de correr tan rápido, ya empezaba a caminar, llevo unos segundos hasta que llegaron a su destino, la pelirroja dejo de abrazarse y bajo de la espalda del Shane.

-Un momento este lugar lo reconozco aquí fue donde hiciste mi cumpleaños, dijo sorprendido la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar algunas de las decoraciones que quedaban todavía, Eli aprovecho el momento para la metamorfosis cambiando a su forma humana.

-Si lo se que recuerdos, dijo el Shane.

-¿Y por que me trajiste aquí Eli?, preguntaba fiando su vista hacia el Shane.

-Queria devolverte el favor por haber evitado que me desangre trayéndote aquí para recordar lo mas hermoso que nos paso, respondio Eli bajando su cabeza.

-Y dime que fue lo mas hermoso que tuvimos yo lo recuerdo dime, respondio un poco desesperada.

-Aquí fue nuestro primer beso, dijo tomando las manos de su novia.

-Lo recuerdas no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, respondio con una voz tierna, ambos no dejaban de mirarse sin parpadear.

Después de un momento la herida de Eli brillaba misteriosamente, ambos se asustaron.

-Eli tu herida esta brillando, dijo la pelirroja también preocupada.

-Si….lo tengo esta era la sorpresa que Bill me dijo que pasaría, luego de haber dicho esto el brillo desaparecio, cuando Trixie vio la parte izquierda del cuello de Eli se sorprendio mucho ya no ninguna herida al igual que su venda era como si no hubiera ocurrido esto.

-Eli tu herida desaparecio…...estas curado, decía sorprendiéndose mas.

-Es increíble pero como, se pregunta el Shane, de pronto otra vez ese destello blanco y también esa sensación lo sentía otra vez, Eli se alegro podría saber como su herida se curo en un instante, pero algo curioso también se presento.

-Eli ¿Viste ese destello Blanco y sientes esa sensación?, preguntaba Trixie entre cortadas sus palabras.

-Acaso lo sientes, ahora preguntaba a ella quien le respondio si con la cabeza.

-Trixie creo que conoceras a Bill Shane, afirmaba el Shane cuando de repente escucharon una voz.

-Nunca te equivocas Eli, dijo Bill apareciéndose al lado del Shane, la pelirroja miraba a ambos eran igual solo que el pelimorado era morado transparente y flotaba.

-Bill ella es Trixie Sting mi novia…Trixie es el Bill Shane, dijo mirando a los dos.

-Es un placer señorita Sting, dijo mientras se agachaba un poco poniendo su brazo derecho a su pecho mientras que le otro brazo lo estiro hacia atrás un poco.

-El placer es todo mio Bill…..Eli me hablo mucho de ti también me dijo que ahora eran hermanos, respondio la pelirroja.

-Asi es, respondio el pelimorado.

-Hermano crei que todo lo congelarias, dijo Eli.

-Y lo esta todo Bajoterra esta congelado solamente ustedes se pueden mover ya que sueñan con los ojos abiertos….esta manera de aparecerme permite que guste un poquito de mi energía, termino de hablar el pelimorado.

-Ya veo, dijo Eli poniendo su mano en su quijada.

-Se lo que quieres preguntarme cuando ustedes dos por un momento pensaron en la mas hermoso y feliz que tuvieron ese recuerdo que lo llevas siempre en tu corazón Eli te lleno de felicidad aumento mas el poder de tu metamorfosis logrando utilizar una habilidad extraña llamada "Regeneración"… esta habilidad es demasiado extraña que solo se puede usarse rara vez hay varias maneras de potenciar la metamorfosis utilizar y lo que te dije de que recordaras esos momentos hermosos era uno de esos por eso tu herida se sano de inmediato, luego de hacer una pausa termino de hablar quitándoles las preguntas a Eli que se hacia en la mente..

-Regeneración eh muy interesante…..enserio debo agradecerte por ayudarme siempre, dijo Eli bajando su cabeza un poco.

-No es nada ayudar es un placer, dijo el pelimorado, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que nuevamente hablo:

-Aparte de eso tengo que hablarles de la situación del TerraPortal, cambiando de tema.

-¿Un TerraPortal?, pregunto Trixie.

-Asi es, decía mientras los llevo a la guarida de la Blakk con ese destello blanco mostrándoles la inmensa torre que tenia; desde afuera y los tres flotando empezó a hablar.

-Esta torre abrirá el TerraPortal trayendo un ejercito infinito de soldados y de flagelos del tiempo… cada dia esta ganando energía…si alcanza toda su potencia va ser muy difícil deterlos…deben destruir esa torre antes de que cumpla su objetivo…sin embargo con todas las defensas que su guarida que tiene ahora….. penetrarlo no será fácil mas que todo Blakk y su metamorfosis deben prepararse, dejo de hablar haciendo que Eli y Trixie se miren preocupados por el asunto.

-No te preocupes Bill lo detendremos, mirando al pelimorado.

-Se que lo haras Eli.. es hora despedirse no quiero que se preocupen por el asunto adiós hermano hasta luego Trixie Sting, dijo Bill mientras juntaba sus manos para devolverlos a la caverna Trixie.

-Adios hermano, respondio Eli.

-Hasta luego Bill, dijo la pelirroja, dicho esto el destello blanco nuevamente hizo que cerraran sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraban en la caverna Trixie volviendo a su curso.

Ahora que Eli ya sabia lo que pasaba y la pregunta a la sanación rápida de su herida se le ocurrio una idea.

-Bueno Trixie en donde estábamos, decía mientras tomaba nuevamente las manos de la pelirroja con ternura sacándole una sonrisa a su novia.

-No tienes que decirlo Eli, dicho esto se dieron un tierno beso por medio minuto y abrazarse por un rato.

Para Eli fue como si fuera un nuevo encuentro en la caverna Trixie con su novia, al separarse se veía una sonrisa en ambos.

-Es hora de irnos Trixie, dijo Eli convirtiéndose en pantera otra vez, la pelirroja no dijo nada solo se subio a su espalda sujetándose ahora de su cuello y sin perder ni un segundo Eli empezó a correr.

En el camino en la mente de Eli se le hacia como un resumen lo que dijo Bill acerca de la regeneración mas o menos decía asi:

"Mientras mantengas vivo en tu corazón tus recuerdos potenciaras cada vez mas tu metamorfosis siendo mas fuerte que Blakk", eso era lo que pensaba.

Minutos después llegaron al refugio, Eli nuevamente escalo con la ayuda de sus garras hacia su cuarto, al llegar puso a la pelirroja en su cama mientras el se acomodaba en la alfombra, Trixie se dio cuenta de lo que hizo el Shane quería que el durmiera en su cama mientras el dormia en su alfombra como pantera.

Como la noche iba a pasarse rápido acepto dormir en el cuarto Eli, luego de 15 minutos se quedaron dormidos.

Ya de mañana…..

_**Fin del quinto capitulo ojala hubiera subido antes he estado ocupado pero ya no, actualizare pronto.**_

_**Mission Complete **_


	6. Extraño

_**Mission Start**_

Vamos con el sexto

**6)Comportamientos**

Amanecia y el primero en despertarse fue Eli que estaba en la alfombra al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue estirarse como lo hacen los gatos al levantarse.

Sin recordar que era pantera ni dándose cuenta logro abrir con su pata la puerta de su habitación y saliendo de ahí bajo de las escaleras para desayunar, ya en la sala no había nadie aun, al momento de llegar a los sillones vio a sus babosas y ellas también lo hicieron pero fue diferente, al a Eli de pantera huyeron muy asustadas de el.

-Y ahora que les pasa a mis babosas, se dijo el Shane, fue a donde estaban ocultándose y cuando volvieron a ver a Eli nuevamente se escaparon horrorizadas, Burpy fue decidido a enfrentarlo aunque no sabían que eran el.

-No Burpy tu también, dijo Eli pero no le entendia para ellos sus palabras eran rugidos y en uno de esos dio fuerte rugido espantando a Burpy.

-Alto regresa, grito el Shane confundido hasta que se miro su pata y vio que era aun una pantera.

-Oh no y ahora que, se preguntaba mientras iba rapido a su cuarto, una vez ahí cerro la puerta y se alejo un poco de ella, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose empezó a cambiar a humano, sabia muy bien que sus babosas estarían muy inquietas tratado de decirle que había un animal por aquí.

-Tendre que decirles que fue su imaginación, se dijo, aparte también se le fue el apetito ya no quería comer, fijo su vista hacia Trixie quien seguía dormida aun en su cama, dejándola dormir salio de su habitación bajando otra vez por las escaleras, ya en la sala se sento en la silla ya que quería pensar un poco sobre todo el asunto de Blakk y del TerraPortal, sus babosas quienes por los ruidos que escuchaban no se animaban a salir ya que pensaba que nuevamente estaría ahí el animal salvaje que creían.

Asi pensativo por minutos, Eli escucho que todos se levantaban pero también podía escuchar lo que hablaban un poco, una cosa que Eli aprendio era que el y la pantera de la metamorfosis eran uno solo, ya que todavía conservaba sus sentidos mejorados aun siendo humano, escuchando las tres puertas del segundo piso abriéndose al mismo tiempo y bajando tambien el troll, topoide y pelirroja a la vez, tenia que simular que no ocurria nada para que sus amigos excepto Trixie ya que sabia su secreto no se enteraran.

-Buenos Eli, dijeron los tres.

-Ah buenos días chicos, respondio el Shane.

-¿Desayunamos?, pregunto el troll.

-No gracias ya desayune, dijo dejando de ver a sus amigos quienes iban a la cocina pero el topoide piso una pelota muy chica que casi lo hace caer.

-El gran Pronto casi se cae por esta pelota que a las babosas les encanta jugar, dijo pateando la pelota hacia el canasto donde las babosas dormían, Eli al ver esa pelota se inquieta mucho lo atraía sin saber como que ya no pudo soportar mas parándose de inmediato y saltando del sillón atrapo con su boca la pelota agitándola hacia los lados y masticándola, al darse la vuelta vio a sus amigos mirándolo atentamente.

-Eli ¿Qué te pasa?, pregunto el mecanico confundido, el Shane solto de su boca la pelota y poniendo muy rojo y avergonzado.

-Ah nada crei que tenia algo eso no mas, respondio muy rápido tratando de que le crean por suerte lo logro.

-De acuerdo, dijeron kord y Pronto, la pelirroja no dijo nada solo entro con ellos sirviéndose su desayuno mientras Eli se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo para tranquilizarse un poco, las babosas escuchando los ruidos de los lanzadores salieron de donde se habían escondido, dirigiéndose a la sala encontraron a Eli en el sillón subieron a la mesa chillando unas palabras que el Shane no entendia pero sabia de quien hablaban.

-Cálmense amiguitas talvez solo lo imaginaron, dijo el Shane, aunque las babosas no estaban conformes con lo que dijo su dueño decidieron hacerles caso y se fueron aunque todavía seguían asustadas.

Eli seguía sentando un poco pensativo mientras los demás tomaban su desayuno, de pronto Eli escucho un ruido detrás de el sin darse cuenta volteo toda su cabeza soltando un pequeño rugido llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Eli enserio ¿Te sientes bien?, preguntaba nuevamente el troll, el Shane solo se tapo la boca mientras hablaba.

-Si solo estaba tosiendo Kord no es nada, respondio el peliazul destapándose la boca, el mecanico y topoide sospechaban que a Eli le pasaba algo pero todavía no se lo iban a decir menos la ojiverde aunque también tenia curiosidad por su comportamiento.

-De acuerdo, dijo Kord, terminando su desayuno los tres, la pelirroja quería saber sobre el comportamiento extraño de Eli asi que tubo una idea.

-Eli podemos hablar en privado afuera, preguntaba al Shane.

-Claro porque no, respondio Eli mientras salían los dos hacia el patio de atrás, ya estando afuera Eli fue el primero en hablar.

-Trixie se lo vas preguntar pero no fue mi culpa era tan insoportable que no pude evitar controlarme, dijo el Shane mirándose sus manos.

-A ese punto quería llegar…ya que te comportas como humano y la vez como pantera al mismo tiempo, respondio Trixie.

-Mmmm…..la pantera y yo somos uno solo no podemos ser otra cosa mas, dijo Eli poniendo otra vez su mano a la quijada.

-Exacto son uno solo…..trata de controlarte un poco, dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo intentare, respondio el peliazul.

-Gracias Eli, agradeció la ojiverde, dicho esto entraron de nuevo al refugio.

-Eh chicos de que hablaron, preguntaba el troll.

-Nada importante solo asuntos privados, respondio el peliazul.

-Ya veo asuntos privados, guiñándole el ojo a Eli haciéndolo sonrojar, todo iba tan bien hasta que sono la alarma del refugio, todos fueron a la pantalla que se encendio mostrando lo que pasaba, era Blakk.

-Hola Eli j aja j aja j aja ja, dijo riéndose mucho.

-Blakk ahora que tienes en mente, preguntaba Eli un poco serio.

-Ah nada solo que traeré a un incontable ejercito, respondio Blakk.

-Eso lo veremos Blakk, contesto el Shane a punto de soltar otro rugido muy chico, Trixie se percato de lo pasaría asi que tomo la mano del Shane quien miro a la pelirroja con una cara que aparente le decía; "Controlate Eli por favor".

El peliazul lo intento respirando lentamente, funciono por poco.

-Te vere muy pronto Eli, diciendo esto la pantalla se apago.

-Este de Blakk nunca se rinde, dijo el troll.

-Dudo mucho que no lo haga, dijo el Shane.

-Entonces a por el, pregunto el troll.

-Esta bien hora de irnos, grito el Shane, todos le dijeron si con la con la cabeza, se acerca el momento asi pensaba el Shane, todos fueron a sus mecas, se subieron, pero antes de salir Eli estaba usaba su sentido del olfato percibia algo desde lejos, ese fue otro motivo para llamar la atención.

-Eli no se que te ocurre, dijo Kord preocupándose por su amigo.

-Kord no empiezes solo olfateaba eso no es malo, reprochaba a Kord.

-No lo se a mi que te pasa algo, seguía sospechando del Shane.

-Luego hablaremos de eso en marcha, dijo el peliazul, y partieron de inmediato hacia la guarida de Blakk.

En el camino Eli podía oler y sentir algo muy cerca, de pronto vieron dos caminos, Eli tuvo una idea para ir solo.

-Vayan por haya yo ire por aquí y no se preocupen por mi estare bien, ordeno el Shane los demás solo le hicieron caso.

-De acuerdo Eli te vere ahí, dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaban.

El ojiazul cada vez se acercaba al lugar, ya también podía escuchar disparos de babosas y hartas voces pidiendo ayuda.

-No se preocupen ya voy, se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba al lugar….

_**Fin del sexto capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	7. Pantera atrapada

_**Missión Start  
><strong>_

Eli encarcelado por los guardias de Blakk eso no es suficiente.

**7)Contrólate pantera aun después de ser atrapado**

Muy cerca de lugar, Eli bajo de su meca ya que hacia un poco de ruido, para no ser detectado había encontrado un gran arbusto suficiente para que el se escondiera, rápidamente fue hasta ahí, al llegar podía ver toda la caverna y se molestaba aun mas por lo que veía.

Un sinfín de guardias de Blakk que no dejaban de saquear a todas las casas empujándoles y disparándoles babosas malvadas a la gente que vivía ahí, Eli se molestaba mucho y cada vez mas por que hacían.

-Ayudenos, gritaba la gente pidiendo auxilio.

-Ya cierren la boca sino los acaberemos…este lugar estará bajo el control de Blakk, decía un guardia de Blakk mientras empujaba con su pie a algunas personas.

Eli se molestaba todavía mas era como si le provocaran de un animal pero ya exageradamente, no pudo contenerse mas al ver a la gente inocente sufriendo por esos guardias asi que sin perder tiempo se transformaba nuevamente en pantera.

Terminada la transformación inmediatamente corrió hacia la sombras, como era poca distancia la que tenia que correr no hacia ruido, podía escabullirse tranquilamente era como un ninja muy silencioso y sigiloso mientras acecha a sus presas.

Un guardia al ver a un civil en el piso un poco lastimado se acerco a el ya que le había dado un orden de que se vaya pero como no hizo caso, cargaba en su lanzadora a una babosa malvada y al llegar a su lado le apuntaba.

-Tus ultimas palabras, dijo el guardia, el Shane se percato del peligro que corria esa persona, increíblemente salio de las sombras muy rápido que los guardias no pudieron verle bien, solo veian una línea negra, dando un salto empujo al guardia con su cabeza llevándolo a las sombras, sin nadie que lo ayudara Eli con la fuerza que tenia ahora tomo con su boca el cinturón que tenia el guardia y empezó a sacudirlo hacia los lados por un rato y lo solto dejando inconsciente al guardia.

-¿Qué fue eso?, preguntaba otra guardia muy miedoso y no era el único todos los guardias de Blakk estaban muy asustados.

Como Eli sentía el miedo que tenían automáticamente pensaba que ya tenia la ventaja, nuevamente se puso en posición para la próxima victima y salio de las sombras haciendo lo mismo cada guardia no tenia salvación, la gente al ver como los guardias eran derrotados por el misterioso hombre que era lo que creían se alivian un poco al ser salvados por Eli.

Pero también le ocurria algo Eli cada vez que acechaba y atacaba a los guardias que volvia mas agresivo y salvaje que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba se le podía notar por los temibles rugidos que daba.

Los guardias que intentaban escapar era inútil porque el Shane los atrapaba a todos sin dejarlos escapar, por cada guarida que atrapaba mas salvaje y peligroso se volvia, luego de haber cazado a todos los guardias, Eli estaba cruzando al otro lado de la caverna cuando justo en la mitad de ambos lados una jaula muy larga que no tenia techo salio del piso atrapando a Eli.

-Pero esto que es, se preguntaba, de pronto aparecieron Twist y Nachos y varios guardias de Blakk que reciben habían llegado a la caverna.

-Y esta cosa que es, pregunto Twist al ver al Shane como pantera.

-No lo se pero de seguro le servirá a Blakk, respondio Nachos, lo único que escuchaban de Eli era rugidos muy fuertes en verdad estaba molesto por haberlo atrapado.

-Guardias llévenselo a la guarida de seguro nos servirá de algo, dijo Nachos, antes de irse otro guardia de Blakk llego a la caverna con noticias.

-Disculpen No quiero molestarlos pero nuestros sensores indican que la banda de Shane se acerca a la guarida volved a hora mismo, dijo el guardia, Nachos aprovecho el momento para acercarse a la jaula para molestar a la pantera imaginando que era Eli.

-Si fueras Eli Shane te diría que me encargare de tu novia, esta vez Eli ya tuvo suficiente de que siempre traten de lastimar a Trixie, asi Eli perdia el conocimiento lo único que sentía era odio y el carácter agresivo que ahora tenia hacia que se olvidara que era Eli y todos sus recuerdos por el momento, ahora que no recordaba nada solo estaba furioso.

Sorprendentemente rompió con su pata dos tubos logrando salir totalmente suelta se lanzo hacia todos los guardias de Blakk dándoles zarpazos terribles ya que se encontraban en el suelo indefensos sin importarle como estaban, todos los guardias muy heridos estaban horrorizados, Nachos y Twist también por el miedo que sentían cayeron al piso inconsciente.

El guardia que les había dado la noticia intentaba huir para avisarle a Blakk pero era inútil, Eli lo vio y en dos segundos logro alcanzarlo haciéndole caer, inmediatamente no paraba de atacar al guardia muy violentamente, 5 minutos después de haber torturado por completo al guardia, Eli corrió por cualquier lugar, ahora Pantera Eli no era mas que una pantera violenta suelta por Bajoterra que atacaba todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, al correr por cualquier lugar no dejaba de comportarse agresivamente, siguiendo sus instintos utilizo su olfato, sentía otro olor, directamente se fue hacia el lugar que sentía.

No tardo ni 10 minutos en llegar al lugar, podía ver un vehiculo Titan** (Del episodio "Mejoras").**

El guardia dentro del Titan al ver a Eli fue acelerando hacia el para aplastarlo pero Eli siguiendo con su carácter agresivo, corrió hacia donde estaban las ruedas y de un salto potente salto las dos ruedas de un lado pero antes de aterrizar, utilizo sus garras para pinchar el neumático de atrás.

Al aterrizar vio hacia atrás como el Titan se volteaba, dando otro rugido salio de ahí.

Nuevamente por otro lugar de Bajoterra Eli buscaba algo para entretenerse, pero otra vez mientras corria otra jaula salio del piso atrapándolo nuevamente.

Eli ya no estaba furioso sino había explotado totalmente de ira, empezó a destruir la toda jaula de manera increíble, no se le podía detener para nada, nuevamente saliendo de ahí rápidamente buscaba un lugar tranquilo sin nadie que estuviera cerca, en unos de esos lugares había encontrado su meca bestia había vuelto nuevamente a la caverna en donde la gente pedia auxilio.

Cuando estaba listo para atacar a su meca miro por un momento hacia abajo y noto que tenia su cinturón de pecho que era lo único que no se desgarraba.

Curiosamente presiono su pata el símbolo de Shane misteriosamente el símbolo se abrió como una puerta dejando caer una fotografía doblada, Eli la desdoblo en el piso y al verla se sorprendio.

Era una foto de el en su forma humana y la de Trixie dándose su primer beso en la caverna Trixie, resulta que Kord les había tomado esa foto y se la dio a Eli después de unos días.

Eli al ver la foto empezó a recordar, todos sus recuerdos nuevamente volvieron incluyendo lo que hizo ahora, enserio se sintió tan mal que se echo de costado y empezaba a llorar.

Estuvo asi por un rato hasta que sintió otra vez la misma sensación ese destello blanco apareció, y al momento de desaparecer apareció Bill que estaba arrodillado al lado de Eli quien no atrevia a mirarlo, el pelimorado empezó a hablar.

-Eli entiendo por lo que pasaste aunque no pudiste controlarte pero al menos pudiste ver la foto secreta que guardas en tu cinturón de pecho…..tranquilo es tu primera vez que te ocurre esto no se acabara el mundo Eli debes controlarte la próxima vez que te ocurra esto…no lo hagas porque es obligado sino hazlo por Trixie ella confía en que podras controlar tus instintos no puedes fallarle, ahora que tu y la pantera son uno solo debes controlar tus dos formas Eli no olvides esto yo confio en ti Eli, termino de hablar el pelimorado desapareciendo otra vez por ese destello blanco .

Eli escucho lo que dijo el Shane y afortunadamente logro devolverle el animo, cambiando a su forma humana y dejando de llorar tomo la fotografía que tenia y la puso de nuevo donde estaba en su cinturón de pecho cerrándola con el símbolo de Shane, al subir a su meca dijo unas palabras:

-Hermano gracias…no te preocupes siendo humano o pantera controlare mas mis instintos, prometia el Shane, luego utilizo su nariz para detectar en si estaban sus amigos en la guarida de Blakk y lo estaban pero también había guardias de Blakk seguramente ya deben estar teniendo un duelo pensaba Eli, sin mas que decir partio hacia el lugar….

_**Bueno séptimo concluido, ya tendre ideas para el octavo ojala.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	8. Infinitamente

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí esta el octavo capitulo

**8)Inmenso ejercito**

Acelerando un poco aun no llegaba a la guarida de Blakk, le preocupaba un poco que no llegara a tiempo, no tardo mucho para que ver desde lejos una puerta vigilada por dos guardias bloqueando el paso al Shane.

Bajando de su meca se acerco un poco hacia ellos tratado de ver como pasar, al ver arriba de la puerta vio un cable conectado hacia ambos lados, seguramente debe controlar la puerta, pensaba, hiendo por el costado izquierdo de la puerta donde demasiados arbustos y al igual que hongos muy grandes había no lograrían verle, pisando con cuidado llego al muro no era tan largo asi que Eli no tuvo dificultades para sujetarse de la punta y pasar al otro lado.

Ya del otro lado sin hacer ruido aun se acerco a la puerta que también no era tan larga, tomando el enchufe del lado en el que estaba lo desconecto haciendo que la puerta se abriera, también tenia que salir de ahí, asi que fue hacia el lugar por donde vino antes y a tiempo porque los guardias estaban confundidos.

-Oye ¿Por qué esta desconectado el cable?, le preguntaba el guardia al otro guardia.

-A mi no me preguntes como yo voy a saberlo, le respondio, mientras estos dos discutían Eli aprovecho el momento para subirse a su meca y avanzar, cuando los guardias lo vieron quedaron sorprendidos y también burlados.

-Buen intento, grito el Shane desde lejos dejándolos fuera siguió su camino.

-Seguridad eh…..seguramente Blakk no debe querer que entremos ya veremos, se dijo a si mismo.

Luego de acelerar por un rato nuevamente se paro y vio otra puerta igual a la misma y esta con triple de las guardias que había en la otra puerta y con tres vehículos Titan un poco mas difícil ahora no había tanto arbusto ni hongo por la zona asi seria inútil ocultarse.

Como Eli no tenia a sus babosas le seria difícil atravesar toda esa defensa y ahora como pasar se preguntaba, no quería utilizar la metamorfosis por el momento ya que pensaba que nuevamente se pondría agresivo hasta que recordó que tenia otra cosa mas , su adaptador era buena idea ya que no lo había usado un buen tiempo.

Tomando su lanzadora y girándola rápidamente empezaba a evolucionar otra vez y al terminar se separo en partes adaptándose a su cuerpo.

-Como extrañe utilizar este adaptador, se decía pero también hizo un poco ruido que los guardias lo habían detectado y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparaban todo tipo de babosas mientras Eli las esquivaba con tranquilidad acercándose a los guardias rápidamente.

Eli en sus tiempos libres practicaba con su adaptador y había descubierto una arma muy interesante un tipo de cuchillas que salían de las dos muñecas, era bueno para atacar y defenderse de las babosas.

Utilizando estas cuchillas destruia las lanzadoras de los guardias y cada vez era mas rápido, los guardias al no tener nada con que disparar al Shane huyeron despavoridos, como no había solo los guardias en el Titan que también huian de ahi, Eli corrió hasta ahí y empezó cortar los tres Titanes en pedacitos, cuando ya no había nadie el Shane creyo que había terminado pero no era asi la puerta se destruyo apareciendo otro tres titanes y no solo eso era varios guardias de Blakk apuntandole al peliazul.

-Quieto o disparamos, dijo un guardia.

-Adelante no me hago problema, respondio el Shane, los guardias al escucharlo hicieron exactamente lo que dijo asi que dispararon babosas malvadas hacia el Shane que igual las esquivaba, mientras hacia eso pensaba como derrotarlos en eso recordó como había derrotado a Copy Eli genial pensaba.

Los guardias dejaron de disparar por un momento dando oportunidad a Eli sacando sus alas que tenia empezó a elevarse a una distancia muy lejana, al darse cuenta de que tenia la distancia perfecta guardo sus alas y cayendo hacia donde estaban los guardias y Titanes con su brazo izquierdo girando y girando cada vez mas rápido parecía un cometa, los guardias intentaban dispararle pero era inútil ninguna babosa lo podía tocar, segunda vez que Eli utiliza "El golpe de centellas", al momento del impacto hubo una gran explosión que duro 10 segundos.

Terminaba la explosión, todos los guardias estaban en el suelo inconscientes y los Titanes destruidos ya no iban a ser un problema para el Shane, antes de continuar noto que el camino tenia un obstáculo haciendo que su meca no pudiera pasar, Eli no se hizo problema, diciéndole a su meca que vaya al refugio que inmediatamente hizo caso además Eli podía sentir que estaba cerca de la guarida, diciendo la palabra milagro su adaptador se convirtió en lanzadora y guardándola continuo su camino.

No tardo mucho para encontrar otra puerta igual a la misma y la guarida de Blakk estaba justo detrás de esa puerta vigilada solamente por dos guardias, sabiendo que no había tiempo el Shane lanzo una roca pequeña que encontró hacia le lado derecho llamando la atención de los guardias.

-¿Qué fue eso?, pregunto un guardia.

-No lo se vamos a investigar, respondio el otro, ahora distraídos el peliazul logro sujetarse de la punta cruzando al otro lado, ahora que estaba cerca de la guardia se apresuro en llegar hasta ahí.

Finalmente llego y pudo ver a Kord, Pronto y Trixie que estaba en el techo y también en la parte central de la guarida la inmensa torre que sabia al igual que Trixie, para no perder tiempo fue hasta donde estaban el troll y topoide.

-Chicos, dijo el Shane.

-Eli me alegro que llegaste ayudanos, dijo el troll.

-No hay problema, respondio el Shane, luchaban contra hartos guardias de Blakk y seguían viniendo aun mas para detenerlos, continuaron asi por todo un rato afortunadamente los guardias cayeron dejando de aparecerse, mientras no venían Eli tenia curiosidad de como la pelirroja subio al techo.

-Hey Trixie ¿Cómo subiste al techo?, pregunto el Shane.

-Por atrás de la guarida ven sube, respondio Trixie.

-De acuerdo haya voy, dijo el peliazul dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la guarida de Blakk, ya estando ahí había una escalera por donde la ojiverde subio al techo.

-Bien Eli ahora sube, dijo la pelirroja.

Pero antes de que el Shane subirá hartos guardias guardias de Blakk empezaron a dispararle babosas a Trixie.

-Oh no, grito Trixie alejándose de donde podía ver a Eli tratando de defenderse y como era imposible nuevamente volvió a donde podía mirar a Eli.

-Eli debes salir ahora, grito la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que un guardia estaba a su lado y dándole un golpe en su cabeza cayo al piso inconsciente.

-Trixie, gritaba molesto el Shane pero también no había tiempo una cantidad infinita de guardias de Blakk aparecieron, Eli no tuvo mas remedio que ocultarse entre los arbustos y hongos que había detrás de el, alejándose mas de ellos Eli encontró una zona donde no había ningún arbusto, fue ahí cuando se le ocurrio una idea.

Transformandose en pantera empezó a excavar un gran hoyo para entrar a la guarida de Blakk, a la velocidad que excavaba se tardaba menos.

Habiendo excavado por unos minutos logro entrar a la guarida en una de sus habitaciones y también estaba de suerte no había nadie, al salir del hoyo se transformo en humano.

-Muy bien es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas, se dijo el Shane listo para salir de la habitación….

_**Muy bien el octavo termina hasta aquí solo faltan dos mas y se acaba la primera parte ya que son tres partes, seria mi fic mas largo en fin, no se olviden de los reviews por favor**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	9. Camino

_**Mission Start**_

Hora de la actualización

**9)Hasta lo alto**

Eli sabia que debía llegar hasta arriba de la torre y conociéndole a Blakk debe tener a Trixie pensaba.

Salio de la habitación tratando de encontrar el camino hasta lo alto de la torre.

-¿Pero por donde ir?, se preguntaba, caminando por distintos lugares no encontraba aun el camino correcto, topándose con muchos guardias era inútil escabullirse y ahora que hacer, aunque se deshacía de los guardias llevaba tiempo y demasiado.

Siguio caminando sin embargo no encontraba todavía por donde ir, se molestaba y desesperaba un poco por el asunto pero aun asi buscaba y buscaba.

El tiempo se le acaba al Shane y hasta ahora no encontraba nada era como si fuera en circulo sin darse cuenta, de pronto vio una puerta por la que no había pasado, se dirigio hasta ahí.

Al llegar noto que había en los muros a sus dos lados dos aparatos que tenían en el medio un gran punto blanco.

Cuando Eli ya estaba en la mitad de la habitación que no era tan larga ni ancha se cerro sin que nadie tocara algo, los puntos blancos soltaban un tipo de destello nada apareció al que Bill hacia, era como si tomara fotos y no se equivocaba, una voz empezó a hablar:

-Atención intruso no identificado en el campo de confiscación…..guardias de Blakk presentarse ahora mismo en el campo de confiscación detener interrogar al intruso, termino de hablar esa voz y se escuchaban de inmediato muchas pisadas de los guardias Blakk se escucharon solamente eran 4.

-No puede ser, se decía el Shane mientras pensaba en un plan para deshacerse de ellos ya que el tiempo que pasara rápido le preocupaba.

Al tener un plan se puso al lado de la puerta a la que iba esperando a que se abriera para atacar a los guardias.

Su plan funciono cuando el primer guardia que Eli llego a ver entrando lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la lanzadora y rápidamente retrocedió hacia atrás disparando la babosa malvada que tenia cargada dejando K.O a los guardias con ninguna molesta el Shane se apresuro.

Luego de caminar por el estrecho camino, Eli finalmente encontró las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia el ultimo piso de la torre.

-Perfecto no te preocupes Trixie muy pronto estare contigo, se dijo el Shane mientras subia las escaleras, había un problema, eran demasiadas escaleras llevaría tiempo y mucho y no le quedaba tanto como era estrecho el lugar Eli tuvo una idea como las escaleras no tenia barrotes dándose impulso en la punta salto hacia la pared sus aunque no eran tan punte agudas como las que tenia como pantera pero aun asi era suficiente para clavarlas en la pared sin que se rompan y luego hacia la otra y asi sucesivamente.

Escalando de esta manera el Shane lograba subir mas rápido que hiendo a escalera, como sus uñas eran indestructibles no había problema para que se dañen o algo así.

Mientras escalaba podía escuchar las voces de los guardias y de algunos flagelos que estaban por ahí hablándose sobre asuntos nada importantes para el.

-¿Dónde pusiste mi lanzadora?, escuchaba esa pregunta de un guardia.

-Te enteraste se dice que Blakk se transforma en algo tétrico, escucho de otro guardia.

-Atrapa esa babosa antes de que escape, gritaba otro guardia.

-¿Crees que nuestra agua oscura nunca se acabe?, fue le pregunta de un flagelo.

Y asi cada vez que subia no dejaba de escuchar todo tipo de conversaciones que ya de tanto escuchar se empeza a aburrir que solamente quería llegar al ultimo piso.

Mirando hacia arriba notaba que todavía faltaba mucho, aunque subia muy rápido pero aun asi no llegaba y el tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse.

Eli voto por tomar medidas extremas, asi que fue acelerando la velocidad a la que iba normalmente escalando aunque la desventaja seria que se cansara poco a poco.

Mientras seguía escalando pensaba en un plan ya que también con su olfato podía oler no solo a Blakk sino como a metal hasta que adivino lo que era, los controles si lograba destruirlo prevendría que el TerraPortal se abrirá, asi pensaba.

-Ojala no vuelva a escuchar, se decía ya que había escuchado algo que jamas creyo que volverá a escuchar, tratando de olvidarse apenas lo lograba.

Luego de haber escalado llego al fin al ultimo piso dejando de escalar había un puerta que lo llevaba a donde estaba Blakk y también Trixie.

Preocupandose mucho por lo sucedería pero no lo inquietaba vencería cualquier obstáculo pensaba.

Respirando profundamente fue caminando a la puerta…..

_**Bueno tengo que admitir que este capitulo es el mas corto que hice recuerdan la parte donde dice Eli "Ojala no vuelva a escuchar" ese un cortito que subiré mañana y después pasado mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo y con eso se terminaría la primera parte**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	10. Corto

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí esta el corto que prometi

**9) (Extensión) Preparate**

Mas o menos antes de llegar al ultimo piso, Eli había escuchado una voz muy familiar que venia de mas arriba aunque no le quedaba tiempo hizo una pequeña excepción por esta vez.

Dejando de escalar entro al lugar de donde venia esa voz, era angosto y al llegar ya era un poco abierto.

Muy cerca de el en el suelo había unos restos de partes de un cuerpo, el Shane se acerco a ver de quien era, arrodillándose y moviendo estas piezas con cuidado para evitar activar una alarma o algo asi.

Habia una cabeza que Eli sabia de quien era.

-Copy Eli, eran sus restos que eran solamente piezas metálicas que Blakk los había recogido y lo boto a este lugar luego de haber fracaso en eliminar a Eli.

-Eli que gusto que nos encontremos, dijo al parecer de alguna manera todavía le quedaba energía suficiente para poder hablarle, el Shane se paro y se alejo un poco.

-No me digas Blakk te echo hasta aquí no, pregunto Eli.

-Desde luego me considera como si fuera su humillación, respondio, siguió hablando:

-Eli fue una perdida de tiempo no podras derrotar a Blakk…..tu vida no esta en peligro la te novia….ten esto en cuenta se mejor que te prepares para consecuencias imprevistas, termino de hablar su intención era intranquilizar al Shane pero no fue asi, no mostraba ninguna reacción.

-Ni asi estas asustado, pregunto sorprendiéndose Copy.

-Haber vamos a quedar claro en algo en primer lugar no va ser mi primera ya pase por esto lo que me paso con el virus y con contigo…..aparte también con la radiación mi metamorfosis….con consecuencias y sin ellas no voy a dejar que me arruine mi vida nunca cambiaras te confias eso fue la razón por la que te gane ese dia, respondio mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Recuerda esto Eli ¡PREPARATE PARA CONSECUENSIAS IMPREVISTAS!, gritaba Copy mientras su energía se fue.

Mientras tanto Eli volvió a saltar escalando nuevamente.

-Ojala no vuelva a escuchar, se decía ya que había escuchado algo que jamas creyo que volverá a escuchar, tratando de olvidarse apenas lo lograba.

De todas formas no le preocupaba ni asustada las ultimas palabras de Copy estaba tranquilo, por el momento decidio apresurarse no tenia tiempo.

_**Perfecto fin de extensión de este capitulo ahora, mañana ya saben del ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	11. Total

_**Mission Start**_

Terminemos con el primera parte

**10)Hibernación**

Ya estaba a punto de entrar.

-Es la hora, dijo entrando, abriéndose la puerta, y vio a Blakk, también a Trixie en una jaula y también los controles a su lado y su lado de estos controles un pequeño reactor que era la principal fuente del TerraPortal.

-Eli me alegra que viniste te estaba esperando, dijo Blakk.

-No me digas, respondio el Shane.

-Seras testigo del TerraPortal, dijo mientras se reia Blakk.

-Eso ya lo veremos, grito un poco el Shane, Trixie solo veía preocupaba por lo que pasaría, lo único que podía hacer era tomar los barrotes.

-Eli ten cuidado, grito la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Trixie estare bien, respondio mirándola pero la desvio cuando Blakk hablo.

-Oh que tiernos como lo detesto, dijo Blakk molestando un poco al Shane.

-Mira quien habla, contesto Eli, utilizando la metamorfosis cambiaron a su modo animal, al hacerlo dieron vueltas en círculos como la primera vez que lucharon, como Trixie no entendia lo que hablaban solo podía escuchar los rugidos no tan fuertes de Eli y los aullidos de Blakk.

-No luches Eli Shane Bajoterra es mia, dijo Blakk.

-Mientras yo este aquí no te permitiré hacer nada asi, contesto Eli.

-Vaya cuando conquiste Bajoterra no habrá nada que me detenga además me olvidare de mis creaciones que no sirven para nada también será tu fin y el de tu novia, decía Blakk muy victorioso.

-Y atacas el mundo y la persona que amo solo por eso ya veo porque perdiste las otras veces Blakk, respondio Eli moviendo su cabeza a los lados como diciendo no poniendo furioso a Blakk.

-Ha ha ha ha ha no me hagas reir el TerraPortal esta a punto a abrirse no hay manera de lo destruyas o si, pregunto Blakk.

-Siempre hay maneras, respondio Eli.

-Mi pata se recupero, dijo Blakk mostrándole su pata que le dolia.

-Pues mi herida también, respondio el peliazul.

-A si que dices si acabo con tu novia crees que haya manera o se recupere, pregunto Blakk riéndose, Eli se molesto tanto que fue el quien empezó el primer ataque.

-Ahora veras te enseñare a que la respetes, grito furioso el Shane, y asi empezó nuevamente su pelea.

Sin parar ni un segundo se daban fuertes zarpazos y mordidas, también no había que olvidarse de las embestidas o empujones con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos dejaba que escapara o se alejara un poco siempre estaban a punto de caer pero ninguno de los dos se resignaba a perder, mientras peleaban podían hablarse.

-Veras que uno ganara y el otro caera, dijo Blakk en uno de sus ataques contra el Shane.

-Eso a ti no te toca decidir, contesto Eli.

-Claro ya veremos quien decide, grito Blakk.

-No me metas en tus absurdos juegos Blakk, respondio Eli.

Y siguieron asi nuevamente, el Shane bajo su guardia por un momento y Blakk al darse cuenta de eso aprovecho para correr hacia el y empujándolo con su cabeza dejo a Eli de costado derecho en el suelo, rápidamente se acerco y levantando su pata derecha volvió a darle otro fuerte zarpazo en el mismo lugar donde Blakk le habia dejado herida la primera vez, afortunadamente no le dejo herida pero si le dejo adolorido al Shane, sin que le estorbara, Blakk empezó a acercarse a donde estaba Trixie.

-Observa Eli esto, dijo Blakk.

-Eli….., grito la pelirroja, al no saber que hacer y con odio terrible que sentía, Eli empezaba nuevamente a olvidarse de todos sus recuerdos y antes de que se olvidara por completo recordó que cuando le había pasado esto cuando lo atraparon se puso totalmente violento, era una buena idea para detener a Blakk pero a costarle caro, poder controlarse era el problema pero no había otra salida.

Olvidado todos sus recuerdos Eli otra vez se había convertido en una pantera muy agresiva y al ver a Blakk no dudo en pararse y dando un gran salto dio una embestida a Blakk.

-Es imposible, gritaba con una voz chillona por el dolor, no podía defenderse y se asombraba aun mas por los zarpazos que Eli daba, 4 zarpazos por segundo daba Eli a Blakk, sin darse cuenta lo llevo hacia la puerta que se había abierto, resbalando en la punta Blakk se cayo de las escaleras una por una, al no poder evitar de caerse:

-Crees que me venciste Eli el TerraPortal esta a punto de abrirse es tarde aaaaaaahhhhhh, grito Blakk hasta que no se escucharon mas su voz.

Eli entro de nuevo a la puerta aun se le habían olvidado los recuerdos, cuando entro y vio a Trixie por un rato nuevamente sus recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, respirando un poco para calmarse fue hacia los controles y presionando un botón abrió la puerta de la celda liberando a Trixie, acercándose para abrazarse por un rato.

Pero no había tiempo, el Shane utilizo una de sus garras para escribir en el piso.

-Trixie sujetate te bajare ahora mismo luego volveré a subir debo destruir ese reactor sino el TerraPortal se abrirá confía en mi Trixie estare bien no te preocupes, termino de escribir, su intención era poner a salvo a Trixie y destruir ese reactor, aunque no estaba del todo acuerdo con Eli pero no había tiempo para decidir asi que acepto.

-De acuerdo Eli pero no te tardes si, dijo subiéndose a su espalda y ahora pudiendo agarrándose de su cuello, Eli salto por una ventana que había detrás de la celda.

Sorprendentemente Eli corria por la pared muy rápido sin despegarse de la pared era increíble pensaba la pelirroja, al llegar al suelo Trixie se bajo de su espalda rápidamente, al hacerlo el Shane nuevamente subio por el mismo lugar y no tardo tanto.

Ya en el ultimo piso otra vez se acerco al reactor y con pata izquierda destruyo el reactor, también cambiando a humano.

-Perfecto, se dijo, pero antes de que hiciera algo la voz de la guarida hablo:

-Atención reactor del TerraPortal destruido campo de energía en todo el sector activada comenzando autodestrucción, termino de hablar contando del 10 al 0.

Al no tener escapatoria el Shane no se sorprendio pero ahora que no encontraba ninguna salida pensó que era su fin.

-Al menos Trixie esta a salvo, se dijo el Shane la voz de la guarida ya llegab cuando Eli esperaba por el 0 la voz no decía nada de pronto Eli vio ese destello blanco y sabia de quien era ese destello al desaparecer el Shane pudo moverse con tranquilidad, de pronto vio al pelimorado que empezó a hablar.

-Es la hora Eli Shane hiciste un buen trabajo pero con esta explosión será muy difícil….. me dejaste impresionado salvaste a Trixie pero el TerraPortal no aunque por el otro lado este TerraPortal que ahora se abrió es muy pequeño que solamente puede entrar un guarida a la vez cada 10 minutos pero sigue siendo una amenaza, hizo una pausa y alejándolo de ese lugar llevándolo aun lugar oscuro, no se veía nada mas que a los dos Shanes también solo se veía unas líneas de 5Cm. Que venían detrás de el pelimorado pasando por el detrás del peliazul, siguió hablando:

-Lamento decirte esto pero tendre que ponerte en hibernación profundo un sueño muy fuerte perdóname hermano por hacerte esto cuando te despierte ya sabras el porque….no te preocupes por Trixie estará bien mientras tanto yo me quedo en Bajoterra vigilando a este de Blakk que todavía esta vivo y a sus guardias, termino de hablar, abriéndose una puerta de su lado que era de color blanco lo que se veía de adentro Bill entro y la puerta se cerro de inmediato.

-Espera hermano, grito el Shane pero era tarde las líneas que pasaban desaparecieron cayendo en un sueño profundo, ahora Eli estaba en hibernación en espera de que Bill lo despertara.

_**Primera parte terminada la segunda parte al igual que la tercera parte es como su expansión por lo que tendrá unos seis ha cinco capítulos no diez, en fin que tal les parecio el final pueden comentar en los reviews**_


End file.
